Mais Do Que Bons Amigos
by Nieryka
Summary: Tudo aconteceu por causa da bebida! Ou não...? Slash HousexWilson


telefone toca na casa do Dr

Título: Mais Do Que Bons Amigos

Fandom: House M.D.

Slash/NC-17/First Time/Humor – House/Wilson \o/ \o/

Autoras: Nieryka e Vickarasu – thank you darling!!

Sumário: Tudo aconteceu por causa da bebida! Ou não...?

Alerta: Fetiches com...bengalas...

**Nota:** Essa fic originalmente veio a nascer de um roleplay entre nós duas (Vic e eu!!), portanto o formato dela, o estilo, é um pouco diferente das fics que costumamos postar. Mas posso garantir que está MUITO BOA!! Enjoy e por favor...comentem!! Lembrem-se: Nosso salário é o seu comentário!!

**Nota2:** Os personagens aqui retratados não devem ser confundidos com os originais sob licença que os inspiraram. Então nada de nhennhenhem de desrespeito, com séries, atores ou personagens, ok?

**Nota3: Está fic feita em conjunto está disponível tb em uma outra conta: Yaoiolympus, onde eu e minha querida Vi-chan postaremos só os roleplays que transcrevermos em fics. As individuais continuarão na conta de cada uma. Mas vale dar uma checada lá tb! Porque nem todas estarão disponíveis na conta de uma ou outra. O link está no nosso Profile. Vão lá!!**

Mais Do Que Bons Amigos

Em mais uma noite solitária de folga o telefone toca na casa do Dr. Gregory House.

House, mancando até o telefone, atende ao seu modo...peculiar...

— Agência Assassinatos Inteligentes, você pensa, nós matamos, proprietário House falando.

— Ótimo, preciso mesmo de alguém pra matar o tempo, hoje. — a voz de Wilson do outro lado, escondendo como sempre uma nota de divertimento — Pizza e filmes na sua casa, ou cinema e um jantar em meio à raça humana a qual você pertence...mesmo se esquecendo disso digamos... 99 das vezes?

House, sentando no sofá:

— O único humano nesta ligação é você, a não ser que tenham rebaixado o meu status de semideus. Não quero sair hoje, estou meio...manco.

— Mesmo?? — Wilson, no celular, estava em frente da casa de House, meio que já sabendo a resposta e preparado para ela — Então minha terceira opção para uma noitada naquela nova boate seria mesmo inútil. Abra a porta com seus poderes mentais de semideus, estou subindo.

— Meus poderes mentais me dizem que você ainda tem a chave. — diz House, pensando na boate — Hn, eu poderia ficar sentado no bar...

— Péssima idéia, você ia ser o centro das atenções...o homem misterioso que não aceita convites para dançar... ia roubar todas as atenções de mim. — Wilson dá uma revistada nos bolsos — Ok, chave ainda aqui... você pode poupar suas virtudes de semideus para coisas mais benevolentes...

— Hm, não faria muita falta, levando em consideração que você tem um largo menu em seu consultório... — comenta House, enquanto mudava os canais — Pena todas elas terem câncer. Devia ter escolhido outro ramo, talvez dermatologia. Mulheres com caspa são melhores que mulheres que vão morrer.

— Mas não são tão intensas... você sabe. — Wilson, já abrindo a porta, e desligando o celular — Elas vivem cada dia como se fosse o último...e um dia acertam...— suspira, um pouco incomodado com o que acabara de falar — Espero que dessa vez eu possa escolher os filmes...sua última seleção foi desesperadora. — reclama, tirando o casaco e colocando-o no cabideiro junto á porta.

— Você é que não entende o quão profundos são os filmes que eu escolho. Está ocupado demais com suas mulheres intensas.

— Deixando mulheres e filmes de lado...— Wilson vai até o sofá, mas não se senta, permanece de pé, braços cruzados — Eu realmente gostaria de sair —faz um gesto com os dedos, em direção da porta — com você hoje. Você pode ser manco outro dia, se quiser... e eu estou de carro. — lança ao médico aquele olhar de desarmar qualquer cristão...ou ateu...

— Infelizmente só posso conceder metade de seu desejo, príncipe encantado que veio salvar-me da torre. — House levanta-se e vai mancando até a porta; pega a bengala e o casaco e vira-se para Wilson — Vamos então. Eu não conseguiria convencê-lo a assistir um pornô comigo...? — encara o amigo com um olhar especulativo.

Wilson franziu o cenho, escaneando a mesa e os arredores para ver se o tal pornô está por ali, mas nada viu e acrescentou:

— Se seguir seu gosto em filmes "normais" eu poderia estar me salvando de uma experiência devastadora na minha vida...

— Hm, a preocupação seria viável se fosse com o que viria depois. Aonde vamos? — pergunta House, vestindo o casaco e saindo de casa.

— No Pub's, eles dizem ter a maior coleção de bebidas exóticas da cidade, e a comida não é ruim. E o lugar realmente parece um Pub inglês... de alguma forma ele me faz pensar que combina com você... — Wilson coloca o casaco de novo e comenta, como quem não quer nada — E, posso perguntar, o que "viria depois"?

House, chamando o elevador com a ponta da bengala:

— Não se preocupe, posso mostrar depois. bebidas exóticas, huh?

— É o que dizem — comenta o oncologista, refreando a curiosidade que House lhe impingia — Mas depois dos seus porres de Vicodim não sei se algo vai ser exótico o bastante para o seu sistema... de qualquer forma, EU gostaria de experimentar o que eles chamam de "orange êxtase"... — entra no elevador, apoiando-se no fundo, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

— Então pq quer que eu vá junto? Ah, já sei, é lógico, para atrair garotas saudáveis. — House balança o rosto de um lado para o outro, no trejeito típico de quanto está sendo esféricamente sarcástico.

— Bingo! Você realmente acertou na mosca...—sorrindo de lado Wilson, olha para as luzinhas dos andares se movendo — Nada como um amigo de bengala para atrair as garotas... — vira-se para House — Já imaginou que essa atração das mulheres por homens de bengala tenha alguma conotação fálica, House? Sei que Camerom não deixa de olhar primeiro para a sua bengala e DEPOIS, para o resto de você...

House, levantando a bengala para examiná-la:

— Imagina quando eu comprar uma de ouro, formato anatômico e...— aproxima-se para sussurrar — vibratória.

— Ah, ISSO eu ia querer ver... — Wilson não consegue ocultar um súbito arrepio pela proximidade e a voz rouca sussurrante, pousa a mão na bengala para baixá-la...a mão deslizando pela haste — Já o ouro não impressiona tanto, segundo algumas pesquisas...

—Ah, mas eu gosto da sensação de poder. — House sorri, afirmando com a cabeça levemente.

— Em alguma encarnação passada você deve ter vivido em uma dessas culturas que veneram ouro, jóias e enfeites...— quando a porta do elevador se abre Wilson é o primeiro a sair, continuando — Eu prefiro simplicidade e eficiência...

— Não acho que as duas coisas não possam andar juntas. — House dá de ombros — Sem contar que "orange êxtase" deve ser muito mais complicado e menos prático que alguns comprimidos medicinais.

— Pelo menos por enquanto "eles" não te fazem ser investigado por posse ilegal e vicio... — Wilson abre a porta do carro para House — Como seu príncipe encantado, tenho que fazer o serviço completo, não?

— Faltou o beijo para me acordar e matar o dragão. O problema em matar o dragão é que perderíamos o emprego. — diz House ao entrar e se acomodar.

— Então sem problemas com o beijo... Wilson diz, pensativo, e dá a partida, sem olhar diretamente para o amigo — Mas você já está acordado, porque , para variar, gosta de me roubar alguma parte do prazer de qualquer um de nossos planos.

House:

— Se levarmos em consideração os furos na história, como o fato de eu não ser uma princesa, nem você um príncipe, muito menos a Cuddy um dragão, apesar da cauda, acordado ou não, não faria diferença.

— Bem, então a fantasia toda se perde...— Wilson vira-se para House, com a cara de indignação mais fingida do mundo — Você acaba de jogar por terra uma das fábulas mais bonitas e significativas do nosso tempo, contente?

House, dando de ombros:

— Essas histórias nada mais são do que distração para as crianças enquanto os pais se divertem. Além do mais prefiro branca de neve e os sete anões, pelo regime escravista que ela empunha.

— Você sabe que as verdadeiras fábulas não tem nada de distrações para crianças...—Wilson estremece ao se lembrar das versões originais — A maioria nem tem final feliz, o que seria péssimo num filme da Disney...—ergue uma sobrancelha— Se eu bem me lembro quem trabalhava para sete ali era a pobre moça, que ainda tinha q dividir a casa com sete homens e... Ahá...acabei de achar o motivo pelo que você gosta dessa fábula...

— Esse é um dos motivos, e já foi traduzido quando lançaram "Branca de Neve e os sete anões tarados". — responde House, malicioso — Não conhece? É um clássico.

Wilson, suspirando: — Você me fez assistir naquela noite em que tomamos um porre de tequila, depois do meu primeiro divórcio... até hoje eu prefiro assistir Bela Adormecida...— para no estacionamento privado atrás do Pub — Por favor... se o pornô que você alugou hoje tiver fábulas como tema me avise que vou daqui direto para meu apartamento.

— Não, acho que você já é grandinho o suficiente para assistir filme de adultos. — House pensa um segundo, ou finge pensar — Interessante que ambas as histórias tenham princesas que precisam de beijos.

— Em TODAS as fábulas parece que alguém precisa de beijos para acordar...deve ser alguma metáfora. — Wilson desce do carro e apóia os cotovelos no capô, olhando para o amigo — Uma metáfora para acordar...não apenas literalmente, mas para tudo o que está ao redor. — inclina a cabeça, aquele sorrisinho de lado, meio sarcástico — Acho que você devia experimentar...

House, saindo do carro também, fechando a porta com uma batida leve, apoiando a bengala no chão: De fato. — fita Wilson e vira o rosto para o estabelecimento — Talvez esse pub seja de alguma utilidade.

— Pensando que alguém vai ficar bêbado o bastante para beijar um desconhecido de bengala no meio de todo mundo? Suas expectativas são altas...— Wilson faz uma mesura e um gesto indicando a entrada, como um cavalheiro — Por favor...

— Já expliquei porque minha bengala é cativante, ainda mais quando está comigo. — diz House, passando pela porta aberta, dando uma boa olhada para o local, que parecia o típico pub inglês, meio enfumaçado...mais pela atmosfera do que por cigarros ou charutos, já que não se podia fumar lá dentro; muito couro, cedro e um clima extremamente aconchegante, com mesas isoladas para o fundo e aglomeradas quando se ficava mais junto ao balcão de bebidas, que ostentava uma vasta e curiosa exibição de garrafas exóticas com líquidos de todas as cores e matizes.

House, virando o rosto de leve para Wilson:

— Você escolhe pelo sabor ou pela embalagem?

Wilson, após receber um caloroso sorriso da bartender, ergue um pequeno menu.

— Você se arrisca pelo nome...e tenta adivinhar de qual garrafa vai sair o gênio...isso aumenta o suspense. — entrega o menu para House enquanto se dirige para uma das mesas perto do balcão.

Uma música alegre, acompanhada por alguns freqüentadores, enche o lugar.

— Eu escolho pela menor minissaia. — diz o infectologista, pegando o cardápio e olhando a lista — Você paga.

Wilson suspira melodramaticamente:

— Onde foi parar a igualdade de gêneros? Pensei que pelo menos íamos dividir a conta...— faz sinal para uma das belas garçonetes — Orange êxtase, por favor.

A moça olha para House, na expectativa, e este não se preocupando em queimar a imagem do amigo, solta

— Você não diz que eu sou sua princesa? Princesas não pagam contas. —para a garçonete— Whisky com soda, por favor.

Wilson, comprimindo os lábios diz, com aquela cara de "vamos tentar passar pela vergonha com dignidade":

— Princesas também não tomam whisky com soda...— olha para a garçonete de olhos brilhantes e bem humorada, que obviamente está achando que os dois são um "casal divertido" — Um hurricane lemon para "ela", por favor...e uma porção de salgadinhos. — a moça sorri, anota e comenta que foi uma ótima escolha antes de ir.

— Sou uma feminista lésbica. — comenta House olhando a garçonete se afastar — Ainda preferia o Whisky.

— Greg, eu não sei, mas devo ter comentado algo sobre novas experiências nesse Pub...e whisky com soda é justamente o contrário de novo, pra vc. —pensa por um momento — É praticamente seu "gatorade" nas raras ocasiões em que consigo arrastar um médico rabugento para um bar que não seja o de sua própria casa...

House: Meu gatorade e meus M&Ms — dizendo isso puxa o frasco de comprimidos, ingerindo dois de uma única vez — O bar da minha casa já tem o suficiente. Só se vai a bares quando se quer levar uma mulher para cama.

— Nem sempre a intenção é levar uma mulher pra cama, House...—diz Wilson, recebendo seu drink da jovem atendente.

House pega o drink direto da bandeja, experimenta-o, comentando:

— Mulher, homem, tanto faz, depende da pessoa. — vira-se para a garçonete — Traga-me outro desses, por favor.

—Sim, sr...—diz ela, correndo de volta para o bar.

Wilson abre a boca para protestar, fecha de novo, mas não resiste:

— Sim, depende da...House, vá com calma... manejar você e sua bengala de volta para casa não é minha idéia de fim de noite divertido... tome um...depois experimente outro aos poucos...—tira o drink das mãos dele e experimenta, deslizando o dele mesmo para o amigo— Bom...tente esse também.

House aceita mas não deixa de bancar o rabugento:— Já tomei sucos em pó com mais álcool do que isso. — experimenta o de Wilson — E você mesmo disse que meu gatorade é whisky...—vira metade do copo— Hm, viemos aqui apenas para beber? —olha em volta.

— Não, se você quiser mandar recadinhos em guardanapos para as moças desacompanhadas...— Wilson faz um gesto com a mão, para as damas em questão, espalhadas tanto pelo balcão quanto pelas mesas com suas amigas. Algumas já estavam realmente lançando olhares para a mesa dos dois — Isso se apenas beber com um amigo num lugar diferente não é o bastante, claro...

— Oh, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você sabe que é único no meu coração. —sorri House, devolvendo o copo quase vazio e pegando de volta o seu — E eu não preciso escrever nada, "Construa que elas virão".

— Bem, se sou o único no seu coração você bem podia ter mais compaixão e me deixar beber pelo menos metade do meu próprio drink...— Wilson bebe o resto e nesse meio tempo a atendente trás o outro drink que House pedira, então ele aproveita para solicitar outro, já que o dele praticamente evaporara nas mãos do amigo — Um Triplo Greg, por favor...

House, surpreso, inclina-se para frente: — Sinto-me lisonjeado.

— É o melhor da casa... sem trocadilhos...— Wilson inclina-se também, encarando os olhos azuis do médico — Você não prestou atenção no menu, mas eu posso recomendar o Slut James...

House olhando-o de lado e levantando as sobrancelhas: —Prefiro o Slut Wilson. — pisca um olho, mas com uma malícia um tanto diferente de outras ocasiões.

— Wilson sorri e baixa os olhos, ligeiramente embaraçado e rubro, mas gostando do rumo das provocações dessa vez — Esse você ainda não experimentou também...

House, sorrindo malvado com o rubor do amigo: — Se tivéssemos ficado em casa e assistido ao pornô, eu poderia ter experimentado esse. — acena para a garçonete pedindo mais um drink igual ao de Wilson.

— Não sei se é lisonjeiro saber que é preciso um vídeo pornô para que você fique inspirado a...experimentar... novos drinks...— toma um gole do triplo greg e franze o cenho — Melhor do que eu me lembrava, devem ter feito alguma mistura a mais...ainda estamos no campo das metáforas...?

House: — Ora, filmes recreativos são bons, aguçam a criatividade. Metáfora? O que é isso? — fazendo-se de desentendido.

Wilson suspira.

— Você precisa de filmes para ser criativo? Achei que o melhor era ser espontâneo... — toma outro gole, ainda de olhos baixos — Drinks metáforas...ou você tem em sua casa alguma bebida com meu nome?

— Levando em consideração que eu já tive VOCÊ na minha casa, nunca se sabe. Posso ter um drink com seu nome. Um pornô com seu nome. Não, "Wilson e suas aventuras" não seria o melhor nome possível.

— Não, não seria... — Protestou Wilson, indignado — Não consegue pensar em um nome melhor?? Eu estou começando a me achar um fiasco como príncipe encantado... talvez seja melhor mesmo voltar para seu apartamento, do contrário tenho receio de virar abóbora durante o próximo drink... — encarou o amigo e acrescentou — então posso ver se você tem mesmo uma bebida com meu nome na sua casa... — rindo virou de uma vez o copo.

— Vamos indo então. Já bebi, não posso dançar e a maioria das mulheres aqui pensa que somos um casal. — diz House, sorrindo constatando que o outro já estava bêbado — Termine o meu... — empurra o copo.

— Ok...— Wilson bebe de uma vez, um sorriso nos lábios, aquele sorriso de garoto que sempre parece feito para iluminar dias e noites ruins — Como assim todas as mulheres aqui pensam que somos um casal?? Eu nem afastei a cadeira para você sentar...ou beijei você ainda...— levanta-se, deixando o dinheiro na mesa.

House levantou-se se dirigindo á saída, sempre mancando:— Por isso mesmo, estão especulando o que faremos em casa, assim como você. — empurra a porta com o braço, não a segurando pro amigo, numa atitude inversa — Eu dirijo.

— De jeito nenhum! — protesta Wilson, já no estacionamento — Eu estou perfeitamente... — deixa cair a chave no chão e fica olhando para ela um tempo, antes de abaixar, pegá-la e entregar para House — Não corra...meu carro não é aquela sua moto kamikaze...

— Levando em consideração que eu estou drogado e você bêbado, correr seria a menor das multas. Entre logo. — diz House com sua simpatia de sempre, entrando e girando a chave na ignição.

— House... — Wilson, já dentro do carro, vira-se para o amigo, a expressão incerta.

House, com a mão no volante, olhando-o de lado: — Hn?

— Wilson puxa o médico pelo colarinho da jaqueta e cola os lábios nos dele. Após um momento o solta, encarando-o de olhos arregalados, incrédulo — Whoa...eu... — ri — bebi mesmo...

House comprimiu os lábios num meio sorriso satisfeito.

— Eu sei, por isso sou eu quem estou dirigindo. — diz, manobrando o veículo, querendo chegar em casa logo.

— Ok...você não está assustado nem parece irritado...isso só pode significar duas coisas: você também bebeu demais...então eu devia ter chamado um táxi...ou ... — o oncologista inclina a cabeça, encarando-o —... complete a frase...

House,maldoso: — ...estou te aturando para dirigir o seu carro.

— A...— faz Wilson, rindo consigo mesmo — Toda a nossa amizade agora está explicada... esse tempo todo vc estava de olho no meu...carro...— recosta-se no banco.

House, dirigindo rápido como sempre, com um sorriso: — Agora que estamos esclarecidos, você pode me dá-lo. — comenta, já estacionando — Chegamos. Quer ajuda de um deficiente para descer ou consegue fazê-lo sozinho?

— Não vou dar meu carro para você... — o médico sai do carro sem maiores acidentes, até conseguindo manter um pouco de dignidade — Se meu carro mantém nossa amizade isso seria o mesmo que matar a galinha dos ovos de ouro... — faz uma pausa — Ainda com metáforas sobre fábulas...céus, diga que não alugou "deu a louca na chapeuzinho" versão pornô...

House, andando até alcançá-lo: — Não, não gosto do Lobo Mau, ele é peludo demais. — o infectologista abre a porta, deixando o outro passar por não estar certo de que esse conseguiria fechá-la.

— Sendo gentil...? — Wilson olha BEM para o amigo e balança a cabeça — não, só prático...— tira o casaco e pendura no cabideiro, só errando uma vez. Se dirige em seguida para a cozinha — Pensei que vc fosse sentir alguma empatia com o Lobo Mau...qual foi a última vez que fez a barba...? Deus...eu preciso de um copo dágua...— passando a mão pelos cabelos arrumadinhos, desmanchando-os um pouco.

— Sinta-se à vontade, você sabe onde encontrar, já morou aqui. — ao invés de pendurar a bengala no detalhe do teto como costuma fazer, House a levou consigo para perto do sofá, cogitando a hipótese de precisar dela depois.

Na cozinha Wilson toma sua água sem fazer muita bagunça e depois se encosta na pia, respirando fundo e avaliando as conseqüências do que fizera...e se lembraria de tudo amanhã...

House, da sala: — Caso esteja tão bêbado que esqueceu de respirar, eu o aconselho a puxar ar pros pulmões. Mas, pela demora, já deve estar desmaiado.

— Hmm...House, cale a boca...estou tendo alguns momentos para me arrepender ou tomar coragem aqui...já colocou o dvd no aparelho?

— Eles já nascem dentro do aparelho, geração espontânea. brinca House, ajeitando-se — Se pensar demais acabará dormindo em pé. Só não suje a cozinha.

Wilson volta para a sala e se deixa desabar no sofá, um copo de água gelada de encontro à testa para tentar diminuir o calor.

— Pronto... podemos seguir com a sessão de terror, agora?

— Até que enfim, pensei que eu tivesse que ir buscá-lo. — House, apertando o "play" do controle remoto: — Meus lábios são tão doces e macios que o deixaram abalado?

Wilson, olhando de lado: — Suas habilidades dirigindo meu carro me deixaram abalado... e sei que as multas por aqueles faróis vermelhos tb vão me abalar qdo chegarem... — bebe a água gelada, contemplando a idéia de apoiá-lo no colo, para tentar diminuir o calor ali tb.

House, levantando uma sobrancelha: — Eu não falei do carro. A não ser que essa seja mais uma das sua adoradas metáforas.

— Elas são seguras... — coloca mesmo o copo no colo, contraindo-se um pouco, tentando prestar atenção na tela a sua frente — Principalmente quando não se sabe que efeito o que eu fiz causou em vc...

House, olhando para o copo:— Mas dá para notar o efeito que teve em você — sorri.

Wilson respira fundo e não resiste a dar uma espiada de rabo de olho, perguntando:

— E...?

— E não me surpreende, eu sou de fato irresistível. Por quê? — provoca House, forçando o amigo a falar.

— Você não sentiu nada...? Não vai comentar nada? Bem...além desses seus comentários modestos...—sorri, sem olhar para House.

House: — O que eu não posso deixar de comentar é que você definitivamente sentiu algo — acrescenta, sarcástico — ou será o pornô agindo mais rápido do que eu pensei?

— Eu não estava vendo o pornô no carro, lembra? — Wilson, desistindo de se esconder com o copo coloca-o na mesa.

— Então sou tão bom quanto pensei. — diz House, inclinando-se para Wilson: — O que vai fazer com isso? — aponta para o meio das pernas do Oncologista.

O oncologista olha para baixo, ergue as sobrancelhas como se estivesse pensando seriamente na questão e responde:

— Eu imaginava que poderia arrumar alguém para resolver isso por mim... — vira o rosto, os olhos contraídos — Ou meu beijo foi tão lamentável que não estimulou nenhum outro músculo do seu corpo além da língua?

House, escorregando a mão direita para o meio das pernas do médico, apertando-o por cima do tecido: — Já que você pede tão timidamente...— aproxima o rosto do outro, olhando-o de perto.

Wilson, ofegando, pego de surpresa pelo movimento do amigo arregala os olhos.

— Whoa...golpe baixo...até pra vc, Greg... — puxa-o pela nuca para beijá-lo novamente.

House corresponde o beijo, abrindo a calça de Wilson com precisão cirúrgica, tocando-o diretamente sobre a pele. Com a outra mão ele puxa o frasco de comprimidos, quebrando o beijo e engolindo dois comprimidos de uma única vez.

Wilson, revira os olhos e entrega o copo dágua para ele.

— Não quero me drogar por tabela, Greg...— geme ao sentir aqueles dedos longos manipulando-o com tanta habilidade.

House, aceitando o copo: — Você já está bêbado. Estar drogado só seria mais um estímulo. — aperta-o com mais um pouco de força — A bengala anatômica está fazendo falta agora...— comenta consigo mesmo em voz alta.

Wilson franze o cenho: — O que diabos vc faria com uma bengala anatômica agor...esqueça...eu não quero saber! — puxa o homem pela gola da camiseta, aprofundando o beijo, acariciando os cabelos curtos do amigo e colega.

O diagnosticador apóia a mão no encosto do sofá, curvando-se sobre o corpo do oncologista para melhor acariciá-lo: — Você deveria querer saber quando se refere a você...— dá um leve sorriso pervertido.

— Considerando que estamos começando um novo passo no nosso "relacionamento", vc podia guardar acessórios e outras perversões para...talvez...o segundo encontro?? — geme Wilson, sob o homem mais velho, suas mãos já se erguendo para entrar sob a camisa e entre as pernas do médico e amigo.

House, deixando-o invadir seu vestuário: — Hm, por isso mesmo, temos que marcar a data de forma inesquecível. — Beija o pescoço de Wilson, deixando uma marca vermelha saliente, demarcando propriedade.

— House!! — Wilson se afasta um pouco, balançando a cabeça, mal acreditando no gesto imprudente, uma de suas mãos finalmente alcança o alvo dentro das calças de House e ele aperta devagar, deixando os dedos escorregarem macios pela haste.

House, olhando para o meio das pernas e levantando as sobrancelhas ao voltar a encarar Wilson: — O que foi? Não vai me dizer que está com medo de explicar essa marca para uma de suas ex.

Wilson solta um grunhido e imprime um ritmo mais firme em seu aperto no membro de House, enquanto volta a atacar sua boca: — Não subestime os olhos das enfermeiras, da scooby gang e...de Cuddy...

House, cerrando os olhos ao sentir o aperto das mãos macias do oncologista: — Hmm, é tão difícil assim acreditar que você possa estar saindo com alguém? — pensa — De fato, é. Se perguntarem diga que é catapora. — volta a beijar o pescoço, abrindo os botões da camisa desnudando-o.

— NÃO é tão difícil...— indignando-se por dois segundos, em seguida lutando para tirar os jeans do médico — Só não quero que fiquem atrás de mim especulando QUEM seria...—pausa — Isso não importa...o único que faz isso é vc, mesmo...então não tem problema...faça o que quiser...como se já não estivesse fazendo...Hunm...— passa o polegar pela ponta do sexo de House, apreciando cada centímetro dele.

House, suspendendo a respiração por aquele instante: — O mesmo para você. Levante as ancas.

— Já disseram que vc é um incurável romântico? — Wilson escorrega por baixo de House no sofá e ergue os quadris, fechando os olhos por um momento ao sentir parte do peso do homem mais velho sobre si — Como eu já sei a resposta... **agora **sei o motivo...— morde o lóbulo da orelha de Greg e volta a beijar-lhe.

House, puxando as calças de Wilson junto com as roupas de baixo do médico, deixando que elas formem um embolado de tecido ao tornozelo do outro: — Estou apenas facilitando meu trabalho. — pressiona a coxa contra a ereção do oncologista, roçando o jeans contra a pele delicada.

— Por mais que eu goste desse sofá, Greg...não é o melhor lugar para...oh Deus...— chuta sapatos, meias e o bolo de tecido em seus tornozelos, despindo House com pressa, como se estivessem com o tempo cronometrado...ou como se ele simplesmente não quisesse mais perder tempo após tantos anos. Logo a camisa e a camiseta tinham seguido o caminho de suas roupas aos pés do sofá — House!!

House, descendo os beijos pelo peitoral do outro, cada vez mais perto de seu umbigo: — Qual o problema com meu sofá? Costumo passar um bom tempo nele e nunca notei nada.

— Nunca notou que ele ...Wilson geme ao sentir a barba por fazer de House roçando sua pele — é excelente para duas pessoas...a menos que essas pessoas estejam uma sobre a outra?? — acaricia as costas e a nuca do outro, os olhos abrindo-se e fechando em êxtase, mal acreditando no que esta fazendo e com quem esta fazendo. Ergue um pouco mais os quadris, num convite que complementa com um delicioso gemido ofegante.

House, segurando-lhe o membro com firmeza: — Me lembre de comprar um sofá ortopédico para a próxima vez. — sem esperar resposta ele leva a ereção quente em sua mão até a boca, fazendo-a sumir para logo depois reaparecer, roçando a língua na pele e emitindo ruídos molhados, fruto da saliva que lubrificava o contato.

— House!! — Wilson, uma mão segurando firme o encosto do sofá, as unhas quase afundando no tecido, a cabeça jogada para trás revelando o pescoço, um gemido alto e longo, cheio de prazer e expectativas reprimidas ao longo dos anos — Eu sabia que...todas aquelas garotas de programa...iam acabar te ensinando alguma...ooohhhh DEUS...coisa...

House apenas ergue os olhos para fitar Wilson descaradamente, sugando-o com mais força depois do comentário, levando um par de dedos até o meio das nádegas do outro sem aviso prévio.

— Hou...se...? — Wilson, em choque, se agita um pouco sob o homem, uma nuvem de prazer quase o cegando para tudo ao redor enquanto tudo o que existe para ele é a boca hábil e malévola de House, sugando-o e já quase levando-o ao orgasmo — O que vc...? — Meio sem entender direito...o cérebro funcionando á menos de dez por cento graças aquela boca...

House sorri em meio ao que faz, sem parar de chupá-lo, inserindo os dedos indicador e médio de uma única vez, sem grandes delongas, indo o mais fundo que podia, pensando sobre o efeito do canal apertado do amigo em outro local de seu corpo.

Por mais que tentasse Wilson não poderia ter contido o grito de surpresa. Não tinha nenhuma experiência nesse departamento, por mais aventurosas que tivessem sido suas relações até hoje...contraiu-se todo com a invasão, os olhos cerrados firmemente e as duas mãos aferrando-se nos lados do sofá.

— House... — um mero sussurro.

House passou de leve os dentes por toda a extensão, terminando com um leve rodar de língua na glande, largando-o para que este não gozasse antes da hora.

House, começando a mover-se circularmente no interior do outro: — Sim, Wilson? —sorrindo.

— Avisos podem fazer um bem enorme aos amigos...— cerrando os dentes — principalmente se vai enfiar algo em algum lugar desse amigo!! — Wilson abre as pernas, erguendo os joelhos um pouco apesar de tudo — Agora que achou outro brinquedo resolveu esquecer...ah...o antigo?? —referindo-se ao seu membro pulsante, ao qual tentava chamar-lhe a atenção erguendo os quadris.

House, balançando de leve a cabeça, no trejeito típico de quando ponderava algo que já sabia a resposta:— Não se preocupe, quando eu achar o que quero no meu novo brinquedo, vou afetar indiretamente esse aí. E você não ia querer que eu ficasse te chupando a noite toda, não é? — procura a próstata do oncologista, que não demora a achar.

Wilson contempla a idéia por um segundo, antes da descoberta de sua glândula traidora dos sentidos — Não seria má idéia...a noite toda...? Se eu durasse tanto tempo com tamanha habilidade e esfor...OH MEU DEUS HOUSE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?? O jovem médico ergue o corpo inteiro, tremulo, em seguida desaba no sofá — Ok... — voz tremula — por um momento esqueci...que também...estudei anatomia... — um espasmo o faz gemer quase como se ronronasse — Uma maneira e tanto de ser apresentado a minha próstata, obrigado!!

House: — Não há de quê. Quer que eu o faça aqui mesmo ou continua com a frescura do sofá.

— Como vai sua perna...? — pergunta entre os gemidos, meio fugindo do contato, meio agitando-se ao redor dos dedos intrusivos, sem saber como manejar a situação sem ficar evidentemente humilhante — Já ouviu falar em lubrificante, pelo amor de deus??

House: — Vai manca, obrigado. Já, já ouvi, mas não pensei que fossemos chegar a precisar. Vai andando até o quarto enquanto eu arranjo algum creme e...— pega a bengala — leve-a com você.

— Você é o deficiente aqui, vai precisar mais dela do que eu...— olha para a bengala com uma expressão preocupada — E eu definitivamente não vou levar sua bengala para o quarto...— se vira na direção do quarto e torna a voltar-se para House, parecendo que ia dizer algo...mas desiste e continua o caminho.

House caça o creme que usava em suas noites, localizado logo ao lado da caixa de lenços de papel, pegando-a e apanhando em seguida a bengala, lavando a ponta dela, para não ouvir reclamações depois. Logo volta ao quarto:

— Espero que não se importe com o odor de chantilly. É meu preferido.

Wilson, agora completamente nu, sentado na beirada da cama, uma perna para dentro e uma para fora dela — Eu posso viver com isso...pelo menos é mais normal do que eu esperaria...House... — olha-o com aquela expressão de garoto que às vezes toma conta de suas feições de homem e médico — Eu não estou mais bêbado, ou seja...não vamos poder jogar a culpa disso na bebida...

House, apontando para o criado mudo: — Então pegue uns comprimidos e alegue que estava drogado. É o que eu geralmente faço. — aproxima-se da cama, mancando, mas sem apoiar a bengala devidamente no chão.

Wilson ainda estava olhando para a bengala de um jeito estranho.

— É o que você vai fazer amanhã? Culpar as drogas? — falando sério, enquanto ergue as mãos para aproximar House de si.

House:— As drogas, o pornô, as bebidas...você. Posso culpar muitas coisas. — aproxima-se, sentando ao lado do outro e derramando uma certa quantidade de creme na mão direita.

— Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Greg...— Wilson o encara, sério — Se cruzarmos essa linha eu não tenho certeza de que vou poder voltar atrás...

House: — Eu pensei que sua maior dúvida fosse poder sentar ou não amanhã. — House, ao contrário do esperado, não passa o creme em si mesmo, mas na extremidade reta da bengala, espalhando bem.

Wilson arregalou os olhos mas tentou não demonstrar o susto.

— Quando foi que decidimos que EU deveria me preocupar em sentar ou não...? House...o que está fazendo com essa bengala?? — diz olhando toda a extensão do objeto, com olhos fixos.

House, ainda atento ao que fazia: — Não sei, achei que a pele dela estava um pouco...ressecada. Toque. — estica-a para o outro, dando uma total noção do tamanho e rigidez.

Olhando para o médico mais velho, a boca aberta como se quisesse dizer algo e não conseguisse, Wilson pousa a mão na bengala, escorregando os dedos um pouco sobre ela.

— Isso é madeira...não precisa de hidratante...no máximo óleo de peroba...— engolindo em seco, sentindo-se um pouco estranho, quente, rubro, principalmente ao encarar os olhos do amigo.

House:— Infelizmente é o que me mandam passar no rosto. —ri — Que tal assumir a posição agora? Quatro apoios, como na aula de ginástica. — indica a cama com a cabeça.

— Desculpe? — o oncologista faz que não entendeu, a expressão chocada.

House:— Tem faltado à aula de ginástica? Vai acabar ficando flácido assim. De quatro, cachorrinho, cotovelos e joelhos na cama, traseiro para cima, tanto faz. — explica, didático, apontando para o meio do colchão — Se quiser, pode morder o travesseiro.

— House!! — se levanta, com o máximo de dignidade para quem está nu, e coloca as mãos na cintura...arruinando a dignidade finalmente. Aponta para a bengala — Você não está pensando seriamente em colocar "isso" em...em qualquer parte da minha anatomia!!

House, levantando as duas sobrancelhas, atestando o óbvio:— Em mim é que não seria. Qual o problema, até agora você não discordou com coisa pior. — aponta para o meio das próprias pernas — Não se preocupe, vai ser só por um tempo. E veja — faz mira como se segurasse um rifle — Não é tão grossa assim.

— Coisa pior?? Eu tenho que te lembrar que a única coisa que vc enf...ahan...colocou dentro de mim até agora foram seus dedos que, por maiores e mais longos que sejam, não são o seu...— aponta para o meio das pernas do médico — muito menos a sua bengala!! — franze o cenho por um momento — Com quantas vc já fez isso...?

House:— Eu? Não me lembro. Já a bengala, nenhuma. Mulheres costumam ter muitas exigências com relação a ela. — balança-a de leve — Vamos logo e você terá a chance de experimentar algo novo, do jeito que queria.

— Mas...Wilson respira fundo, pego pela própria armadilha, nem um pouco contente por perder a "virgindade" com uma bengala, mas estranhamente curioso e excitado apesar das reclamações. Sobe na cama, assumindo posição de "Napoleão perdeu a guerra" e se vira para House — Algum problema com o equipamento normal..? — olhando rapidamente para o membro do médico mais velho e futuro ex-amigo se House fizesse **um** movimento errado com aquela coisa!

House:— Não, na verdade ele é bem ativo. — começa a se posicionar melhor na cama — Mas desde que você me pregou aquela peça e eu caí no meio do corredor sonho em fazer isso. — apóia a mão livre em uma das nádegas do médico, afastando-a e posicionando a peça de madeira.

Wilson, pulando de susto: — Pense bem nisso: vc vai mesmo querer que a minha primeira vez seja com a sua bengala?? — meio em desespero, olhando para trás e fechando os punhos nos lençóis abaixo dele.

House:— Não é como se você fosse uma garota virgem de 17 anos, Wilson. — sorri — Não se preocupe, é apenas um...experimento. — e finalmente, o médico começa a empurrar a bengala na direção do amigo, mais cuidadoso e lento do que se estivesse a fazer uma punção lombar, preciso como um cirurgião.

— Como eu ainda concordo com essas...aahhn...Oh meu...— fecha os olhos e empina as nádegas, afastando as pernas devagar. Deixa a parte superior do corpo baixar para a cama e apóia a cabeça nos braços, engolindo um gemido baixo.

House, sorrindo amplamente com a reação do outro, inclinando-se sobre este para alcançar-lhe os ouvidos:— O que? Desculpe, não ouvi direito. — empurra mais um pouco.

Wilson esconde mais o rosto entre os braços, para que House não ouça o seu ofegar, mas suas mãos apertando os lençóis o denunciam facilmente.

House percebe e muito bem a esquiva do outro, decidindo-se por tornar impossível o médico não gemer. Com a mão esquerda mantém a bengala em seu lugar enquanto escorrega a direita para o meio das pernas do oncologista, apertando com vontade, já escorregando para cima e para baixo.

Wilson ergue a cabeça um pouco, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos meio desfocados, olhando para frente. Por instinto seus quadris se movem para frente, seguindo o ritmo de House, o que faz a bengala ali dentro se mover... — Oh Meu... — olha para o médico mais velho, a expressão incrédula, e deixa a cabeça pender novamente, grunhindo algo que não dava realmente para entender.

House:— Por que está tão calado? — começa ele mesmo a mover a bengala, usando do lubrificante para escorregar com mais facilidade.

— House!! — o oncologista quase arranca os lençóis da cama, arqueando o corpo devagar, cerrando os olhos ao sentir a bengala escorregar mais fundo. Se apóia nos cotovelos por um momento, a cabeça pendendo, ofegante e rubro...os quadris ondulando um pouco mais de encontro aos movimentos de House com...a bengala.

House:— Yeah, yeah, yeah, vai me dizer que não está gostando disso? — aumenta a velocidade da bengala, mas com cuidado, tendo noção do que a bengala rígida provocava em matéria de estímulos ao amigo.

— No momento...—ofegante — eu não estou em condições...— Wilson geme e morde o lábio inferior com força ao sentir o movimento acelerar-se — de dizer nada... — vira o rosto para encará-lo — A não ser que vc é um...ooohhh meu...deus...um...— um dos braços sucumbe e o oncologista, os cabelos caindo pela fronte já molhada, começa a gemer mais rápido, os ruídos mais longos...olhando de lado para House com uma expressão que combinaria perfeitamente com o nome recomendado daquele drink: Slut Wilson.

House sorriu ao ver a expressão do outro, escorregando a bengala para fora, retirando-a da entrada do amigo, fitando-o e esperando uma reação...que não demorou!

— Quê...? — a expressão do oncologista estava meio surpresa e meio indignada...pois estava começando a gostar da sensação...mas nem em dois milhões de anos diria isso...pelo menos é o que imaginava...para House — Você não pode simplesmente... — faz um gesto vago com a mão, indignado demais para falar.

House não perdeu tempo, encaixando-se no traseiro do outro:— Não se preocupe, a bengala era apenas um...aperitivo. — separa as nádegas do médico com as duas mãos, forçando os quadris na direção das ancas de Wilson, suspendendo a respiração durante o processo.

— Sobrou pelo menos algum lubrificante ou você usou todo naquela... — olhando para House, tem um estalo — Oh meu deus...eu nunca mais vou poder olhar para essa bengala, House!! — tenta se virar — E a culpa vai ser sua se eu ficar vermelho o tempo todo no hospital e... — franzindo o cenho — Algum fetiche particular com essa posição? Pq se vc gemer o nome de outra pessoa durante o processo vc nunca mais vai usar uma bengala em sua vida...nem mais nada...

House, sorrindo:— Desvie o olhar, ou se acostume com ela. Vai ficar vermelho ao me ver de qualquer forma mesmo. E, pelo que vejo, também gosta do de chantilly. — curva-se para falar baixinho pro outro — Não, nada de especial com a posição, por que, quer sugerir uma?

— Não...por enquanto... — Wilson volta a se apoiar nos cotovelos, sacudindo a cabeça e se preparando para o momento da verdade. Dá um rápida olhada para trás, encarando o médico por um momento antes de realmente ficar vermelho e baixar o olhar e então a cabeça. Oh...mas não se esqueceu de erguer o departamento de trás. Suspira — Ok...

O diagnosticador começa um vai-e-vem cadenciado, agradecendo a bela dose de Vicodim que tomara antes de começar tudo isso, apoiando uma mão na cama para compensar a falta de firmeza na perna. Saía quase completamente para depois voltar com vontade, batendo as coxas contra as de Wilson, esforçando-se para superar a bengala.

Wilson segurou-se firme nos lençóis, no colchão, apoiando-se completamente nos braços, os joelhos bem afastados para acomodar House...com as investidas seu corpo ia para frente e para trás, seus gemidos eram mais ofegantes e cadenciados agora do que antes, e seus olhos se fechavam com força cada vez que sentia o membro do médico mais velho invadindo-o com força. Uma sensação estranha mas deliciosa começava a tomar conta de seu interior e Wilson passou a se mover contra as investidas do amigo, ondulando os quadris quase que por instinto.

House, semicerrando os olhos e comentando:— Parece que...estamos na mesma festa. — a perna começou a latejar, e o mais velho aumentou a cavalgada, deixando uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa até cair nas costas de Wilson.

A resposta foi um longo gemido, e um arquear das costas do oncologista que agora estava mais interessado em se perder na sensação de House dentro dele, principalmente agora que o ritmo intenso estimulava continuamente sua próstata. Wilson pensou em fazer uma piada a respeito do tamanho e alcance da bengala, mas achou melhor fechar bem os lábios...e assim o que saiu foi um semi-ofego-gemido-riso logo acompanhado por uma pequena súplica:

—House...por favor...não se esqueça...do resto aqui embaixo...

House, segurando-o com a mão livre:— Yeah,yeah, já sei, já sei. — masturba-o com intensidade, sem diminuir o ritmo das estocadas, hipnotizado pela gota de suor que escorrera de si e agora corria as costas de Wilson, alcançando-lhe a nuca e sumindo no meio dos cabelos castanhos. Não resistiu e, usando a mão que lhe servia de apoio na cama tascou um tapa de leve no traseiro do oncologista, voltando a posição inicial em seguida, e esperando a reação do amigo.

— Whoa!! — Wilson virou-se para House com aquela divertida expressão de choque sem palavras, então lutou um pouco mais com as sílabas que não queriam sair e desistiu. — Nada especial com a posição, hein? Claro!! — contraindo-se lá atrás, movimentando-se para massagear o sexo pulsante dentro dele, quase como uma vingança.

House:— Hm, isso foi apenas outro experimento. — balança os quadris, acertando-o fundo, usando muito bem as contrações do amigo para estimular a si mesmo, pousando outro beijo nas costas alvas, deixando uma segunda marca.

—House...— os sussurros agora eram mais profundos, suaves; Wilson ergueu-se ficando completamente de quatro, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos de tanto apertar as cobertas, seu clímax praticamente se anunciando aos berros pelos espasmos em seu corpo. Querendo ser tocado pelo amigo o oncologista puxou um dos braços de House, querendo-o por cima dele, querendo sentir seu peso e seu corpo sobre o dele.

House largou o peso sobre o corpo do amigo, abraçado-o de fato, gemendo de volta: —Hmm... — sua respiração já estava difícil, e o interior apertado do amigo que a bengala não "estragara" o faziam cerrar os olhos com vontade, preparando-se para o orgasmo.

Sabendo da dificuldade motora de House, Wilson puxou o médico para cima de si completamente, deitando-se na cama e deixando que seus movimentos conduzissem os dois ao clímax, erguendo a voz num longo e rouco gemido de prazer.

House explode dentro do oncologista quase que simultaneamente, apertando-lhe as nádegas macias uma última vez antes de cair por cima do amigo, cansado e com uma fina camada de suor a cobrir-lhe o corpo, tudo coroado com a respiração ofegante e um sorriso "aéreo" no rosto.

O oncologista se deixa ficar na mesma posição, adorando, mas sem admitir, a sensação do peso de House por cima dele. Eram tão raras as vezes que os dois ficavam tão próximos, e Wilson queria tanto aquele contato mais humano, mesmo que erótico, que nem se importou de ter o médico ainda dentro dele contanto que estivessem assim, intimamente ligados, o suor de ambos misturando-se, suas respirações descompassadas mas encontrando um ritmo similar.

— Greg...

House, sem metade do romantismo do amigo, rola para o lado, desencaixando-se dele e soltando um último suspiro antes de comentar:— Da próxima vez, você senta em mim. — puxa o frasco de pílulas, tomando uma delas.

— Eu estava mesmo pensando nisso, mas já que você ficou todo animado com a posição...— diz Wilson, escondendo a sensação de dor ao ter o membro do diagnosticador retirado dele com tanta "delicadeza". — Então vai ter uma próxima vez...? — deitado de lado, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

House, fitando-o com a expressão mais normal do mundo: Se tinha um "da próxima vez" na frase... E se você estivesse no meu lugar, entenderia o quanto a posição é empolgante.

Wilson respira fundo e vira-se na cama, olhando para o teto. — Isso...é bom...— fecha os olhos por um momento, especulando se um gesto de carinho poderia afastar o médico mais velho.

— Você sabe...após uma bengala e essa maratona...eu vou atender meus pacientes de maneira beeem desconfortável...— vira o rosto para o médico e manda as favas os receios, agarrando-o pela nuca e beijando-o suavemente, delicadamente...para depois umedecer os lábios e voltar a deitar-se.

House não impediu, mas observou o beijo de olhos abertos, curioso à respeito da carência do amigo. Para não deixar o oncologista numa carícia unilateral, o médico cínico no recinto levou uma mão até a cintura macia, tocando-o levemente.

O oncologista estremeceu com o toque, e voltou o rosto para o médico, amigo e amante(?), sem ter certeza de que continuaria a ser tudo isso ao final daquilo tudo. Isso lhe deu um pouco de coragem para virar-se e pousar a mão no peito do médico, aproximando-se mais, aconchegando-se já que sentia o sono dominar-lhe.

House:— Não vamos ficar todos sentimentais por causa disso, não? Espero não encontrar flores ou chocolates em minha mesa amanhã. — sorri, sabendo que Wilson entendia todas as entrelinhas em suas frases.

— Ahá...VOCÊ pode me mandar flores...mas eu não...relacionamento justo, esse. — sorrindo e mesmo assim se aconchegando mais — Espere coisas piores...agora pode calar a boca? Quero dormir...a não ser que além do vicodim vc tenha tomado viagra...

House, dando de ombros, ele mesmo já com sono:— Não, não tomei, achei que seria muita coisa para você, eu, minha bengala, viagra...

— Está me ouvindo reclamar? Wilson franze o cenho — Mas a bengala foi um truque baixo...vc pelo menos podia ter colocado uma camisinha nela...aliás...— ergue a cabeça, encarando o médico — Nós NÃO usamos camisinha, House!

House, fingindo sarcasticamente desespero:— Oh, Meu Deus, você pode estar grávido! Ao menos se a criança nascer manca, já vai sair acompanhada da bengala, afinal ela não usou camisinha também... Quer que eu saia correndo para comprar a pílula?

A resposta de Wilson: um belo cutucão na perna machucada do infame.

— Você SABE do que eu estou falando! Você é médico, devia saber dos perigos e...vc pelo menos lavou a bengala?? — agora estava definitivamente acordado, sentando-se na cama, expressão de descrença — E eu não quero fazer alusão aos seus inúmeros casos com suas garotas de programa mas...— gesticula para a cama, veementemente.

House, não conseguindo deixar de rir com a indignação do amigo depois de gemer de dor pelo cutucão:— A bengala estava limpa, Wilson, e você sabe muito bem que só se pega DSTs de quem se confia. Como eu não sou você e não acredito em todos os olhos tristes de mulheres, sempre usei camisinha com elas.

— Você está me acusando de não usar camisinha quando...? HOUSE!! Desde quando um médico consciente deixa de...— pausa, puppy dog eyes — Você não usou camisinha comigo pq confia em mim...

House:— Ou porque eu estava com pressa. Vamos deixar o mistério no ar. Não foi você que disse que queria dormir? —se ajeita na cama.

Desistindo do duelo por enquanto, o oncologista decide sucumbir ao sono e ao calor do corpo do amigo. De certa forma, parecia que era aquilo que ele precisava...durante todos aqueles anos, aqueles casamentos...abraçar e sentir House. Fechou os olhos mas não resistiu a um último aviso:

— Uma palavra do que aconteceu hoje, Greg...e eu vou fazer mais do que cerrar sua bengala!

House, de olhos fechados, já quase dormindo:— Yeah, yeah, yeah, já entendi.

Wilson, satisfeito(por enquanto) adormece nos braços do amigo. No lugar em que finalmente se sentia...em casa. E sem trocadilhos.

Fim?

Não Mesmo...risada macabra


End file.
